The Horror of Nixa, Missouri
by demongalyuki
Summary: Ryou moves to Nixa not knowing of the history. He meets Bakura and a ghost. Will Ryou and Bakura defeat the evil before it's too late? my first fanfic. rb chpt 4 is up-
1. Default Chapter

me-don't own yugioh

The Horror of Nixa, Missouri

Prologue

One hundred fifty-eight years ago, Nixa was the most popular place to live. There were several hills everywhere. Several men lived there with their farms, wives, and children.

Then on the 18th of July, a very wealthy bridge builder came to Nixa learning about the rich lands. He said that they could be rich like hisself if they sold their lands to him, but the farmers declined. The man became furious when the farmers said no. so he secretly built a bridge at night to get his revenge on the people. He was going to hang anyone who defied him. He named the bridge after hisself, J. R. Hawkins.

He then decided to show the people what would happen to them if they defied him. The first person to be hung was Sorey Nurome Sonoki. He got one of his workers dressed up as a sheriff and took Sorey.

Hawkins told all of the people to come to the Hawkins Bridge. Everyone was confused as to why they were there.

When everyone was quiet, Hawkins told them why they came. He told them that they needed order. He told them that if they went against him, the bridge builders, or his soon-to-be officers, they'd get the same fate as Sorey.

When he finished speaking, he pushed Sorey of the edge of the bridge and was hung there for several days before dying. For over a year, people tried to get revenge on Hawkins for killing an innocent child. Hundreds of thousands of people got killed.

On August 16, 1847, Hawkins mysteriously died on the Hawkins Bridge by being hung. Some said the spirit of Sorey went and killed Hawkins. Others said Hawkins became insane and committed suicide.

A witch came through Nixa after hearing what happened and went to the grave of Sorey. Sorey agreed that he would watch and protect a guy that would live in his house in return, he would be able to change into hisself when he was 17. So for over a hundred years, he waited for the guy he would protect.

End of Prologue

r&r


	2. chapter 1, Moving to Nixa

me-i love writing stories.

spirit-and being annoying.

me-shut up.

disclamer-yuki doesn't own yugioh, the hawkins bridge or any of that. she does own this story.

Chapter one: Moving to Nixa

On July 18, 2004, a happy family moved to Nixa, Missouri. They had an immature son at the age of 17 by the name of Monocho Jhoko. He had dark brown hair and fair skin. His eyes were a light blue and he had bad acne. (me-sweet sweet revenge. mwahahaha.)

The Jhoko's had a wonderful son at the age of 15 by the name of Ryou Jhoko. He had snowy white hair. His skin was a nice pale color while his eyes were a chocolate brown color. His favorite color was any kind of blue.

They were going to live at 1262 w. Inman Rd. Ryou heard some rumors that the road was named after a very famous blacksmith by the name of Inman J. Sonoki and they were living in his house with a few adjustments.

Ryou's parents drove in the moving van to their new house. Secretly, Ryou was glad he was moving. He lived in Florida for so long without any friends. He always was hoping for any kind of change.

"Are we there yet mom?" Ryou asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"You should already know that we're not there yet," Monocho said annoyed.

"We won't have to hear Ryou's rants because we're here," said Mr. Jhoko happy to not have to hear Ryou again.

"Yay!" Ryou cried happily. He jumped out of the van and ran to the one-story house. The house was white and had dark brown shingles.

Ryou went through the white door that went to the kitchen. The inside was really bright. The Jhoko's even got a dishwasher! Next was the dining room that was connected to the living room. They even got a fan. They also had a hallway.

Ryou looked into the hallway to see four doors and two pairs of closets. The first door to his left was a white bathroom with not much things in it. The second door to his right was a small white bedroom with a window facing the west and a closet to the east. The third door to his far left was the parents' room. It had a bathroom to the west, a walk-in closet to the south, and a window to the east. The final room to his far right was another bedroom with a window facing the east and a closet facing the west. Ryou was drawn to this room.

"Mom, I want that room," Ryou said pointing to the last room.

"Ok, Ryou, you can have that room," his mother said, "You better get ready because our neighbor's son is going to come over to help us unpack."

"But I'm already ready," Ryou complained.

"Ok then go wait outside for the boy and don't scare anyone off," Mrs. Jhoko said.

"Ok!" Ryou said. So he ran to the front door, went outside, and waited for their neighbor to come.

"His name fits him a lot," Mr. Jhoko said, "He _is _the light and _is _pure."

"He's so kind to others that he has never felt hatred," Mrs. Jhoko said.

Ryou waited for about ten minutes 'till their neighbor came.

"Hi! My name's Ryou Jhoko!" Ryou said excitedly, "I'm you new neighbor. What's your name?"

"My name is Bakura Nachini," the young boy said, "It's nice to meet you."

Bakura had shoulder length, snowy white hair and crimson eyes. His skin was a deep tan that wasn't _too _muscular. The young man wore a white hoodie tank top and black leather pants. He also wore some sort of locket with the Japanese symbol of love on it.

"Same here," Ryou said, "Ya wanna come inside?"

"Sure," Bakura said. So they went inside the house.

"Mom! Our neighbor's here!" Ryou yelled.

'Is this the one Sorey and I are to protect?' Bakura asked hisself.

(He is,) the ghost of Sorey said to his young relative through thought speech, (We'll need to get more info on him. Ask about his age and where he lived before-)

"Aughhh!!"

End of Chapter 1

me-lol. that was good revenge and a good cliff hanger. remember to read and review. toodles!


	3. chapter 2, defeating the rochino spider

me-i'm writing this story no matter what.

spirit-also known as review please and no flames.

nichole-that's right, flames are for her flame thrower and for her shool president which she hates.

me-spirit do the disclaimer

spirit-okay, yuki doesn't own yugioh or any of that.

me-on with the story.

Chapter 2: Defeating the Rochino Spider

"Aughhh!!" came a scream. Bakura raced to the noise to see Ryou in the corner of his room, cuddled into a ball.

"What is it Ryou?" he asked.

"There's a spider right there," he said pointing to an odd looking large spider. It had one body part and four legs. The whole spider was six" long all around with its fangs being a centimeter long. The legs were long, black, and thick with the body being a dark brown. The spider was looking at Ryou hungrily.

'Spirit, what spider is this?' Bakura asked Sorey also known as Spirit in his own tongue which was Ancient Japanese. Spirit gasped when he saw the odd spider.

(That's impossible!) Spirit cried in the same Ancient Japanese language, (They're supposed to be extinked!)

'What is it?' Bakura asked.

(The spider is called the rochino spider, rochino meaning 'evil poison' in Ancient Japanese,) Spirit said, (It was the most dangerous and poisonous spider. It's worst than the brown recluse and the black widow together.)

'Is there any way to kill it?' Bakura asked.

(There is but,) Spirit paused, (But I would have to go into my human form to kill it.)

'What do you mean?' Bakura asked.

(I have the only weapon able to kill that spider,) Spirit said.

'You mean your katana?' Bakura asked.

(Yes,) Spirit nodded, (But it would be too risky.)

"Help me!" Ryou cried, "The spider's coming closer!"

'Spirit! We're supposed to protect him!' Bakura yelled out.

(Machio Naru Machi Achunu!) Spirit cried out and changed into his human form. He was in the body of a 17 year old boy with long white hair. He had gray eyes and fair skin. He wore what seemed like an Ancient Japanese outfit wearing mostly white. The shirt was long-sleeved with the last few buttons unbuttoned and the ends being purple. The pants were all white and a belt hanging around his waist with a katana hanging from it. He didn't wear any shoes.

Spirit unsheathed his Japanese style sword and slashed it at the spider.

"Soon I will destroy you three just like I destroyed your parents. Just you wait. Mwahahahahaha!" the spider said then disappeared.

End of Chapter 2

me-the spider was actually from a dream i had. and i'm making up words here so dont sue me.

spirit-yeah sue nichole.

nichole-yup hey!

me-i have a question for you, should i make this a tragedy story or not. vote in the reviews. also r&r! toodles!


	4. chp 3, Spirit's Tale

Welcome

pulease read & enjoy

ryou: Yuki doesn't own anything, even the bridge.

me: I wish i did. enjoy

(meep) is spirit talking in another language

"meep" is speaking in english

'meep' is Bakura speaking in another language

-meep- is thought

there will be others.

Chapter 3: The tale of Spirit

"What happened?"Ryou asked, "Who are you? Where's my family?"

"Hikari, calm down,"Bakura said, "We'll explain everything at my house."

"What about your family?" Ryou asked.

"My family's been dead for a long time now,"Bakura said, "We need to get you away from the house before anymore of those spiders come back."

Ryou wouldn't budge from his position on the floor. The poor child was too frightened. Spirit just sighed.

"Ryou," Spirit began, "You have to trust us. We're not against you. We want to protect you."

"No!" Ryoui cried, "Leave me alone! You want to kill me!"

'Spirit, what are we going to do now?' Bakura asked, 'He won't trust us.'

(Just go as what I did with you when you first met me,) Spirit said.

'You mean give her a gift?'Bakura asked.

(Yes, it will calm him down and he will trust us,) Spirit said.

'It's worth a shot,'Bakura said. So he took out a small stuffed dog and handed it to Ryou.

"Ryou, here's a stuffed toy for you,"Bakura said, "I would've given it to you sooner but the spider got in the way."

"Uhh, thanks. I guess,"Ryou said, "But don't you want to kill me?"

"Of course not," Bakura said, "We want to become your friends. So will you trust us?"

Ryoulooked at Bakura's blue eyes to see if he was lying or not, then he took his hand trusting him.

"Yes, I will trust you,"Ryou said putting back on his innocent smile.

"Okay,"Bakura smiled back. So they walked over to Bakura's house. When they got to the yellow house, they sat on the couch and chairs in the living room.Ryou spoke up first.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"We'll tell you everything you want to know,"Bakura said after giving everyone a soda.

"First, I want to know where my family is," Ryou said looking down to his Sprite.

"It will be hard for you to believe but," Spirit got a deep breath, "they were killed."

"What do you mean?"Ryou asked tilting his head to the side.

"That spider killed your family," Spirit said, "I saw their bodies on the ground in the room across from your room."

"It's impossible!"Ryou cried out, "They can't be dead! They just can't be!" He cried in his hands.

-Poor Ryou,-Bakura thought, -He's just an innocent and now he doesn't have a family. _Sigh._ I am going to help him. I'll be his crying shoulder. I _will _help him.-

Bakuragot out of his seat and went to Ryou. He put his arms aroundRyou's waist and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Ryou," he said, "We'll protect you no matter what. I promise."

"Okay,"Ryou sniffed, "I also want to know who you are."

I'll tell you about me," Spirit said, "And Bakura, you best stop hugging him or he'll be hugged to death."

"Eheh, sorry,"Bakura said when he stopped hugging Ryou. A blush crawled up his face. Spirit smirked at this.

"Well first off, my name is Spirit or in old times Sorey Nurome Sonoki," Spirit said, "And yes Ryou, the rumors you heard were true. I _was_ the son of the famous blacksmith, Inman J. Sonoki. And Inman Road _was_ named after him."Ryou ohed from this.

"I was born on August 22, 1829 in the same house you lived in," Spirit continued, "I learned at a very young age how to fight and to do blacksmith work. I'm part American on my father's side and part Japanese on my mother's side.

"I never had a single friend in my lifetime because of how I looked," Spirit continued on with a sad look on his face, "I had long white hair and gray eyes that all of the kids called me old from. So I stayed home with my work and books. My father said I had more knowledge than most kids my age.

"On July 18, 1846, a very wealthy bridge builder came to Nixa wanting the land for his own," the sadness in Spirit's eyes were showing more, "He was going to give them a lot of money for their land yet everyone declined. He walked to the market to see if anyone was selling their land but no one was. He then bumped into me when I was doing my noon shopping. He looked at me and got a glint in his eyes. Because of my feminine features, he thought I was a girl. The man asked if I was married and I said I was happily married to my wife, Nichole. He asked if I could sell the land to him, he would marry me. I got scared at that. I was used to being called a girl, but he was going too far on asking me to marry him. So I said I was a guy, no, and he could suffer a horrible death alone. He got angry at this and grabbed me by the arm tightly. He got caught by a sheriff for hurting a child. He left a bruise on my left arm and a broken rib which are still there. I got help at home from my wife not knowing that the man was seeking out revenge.

"One night, a bridge builder dressed up as a sheriff came to the house and arrested me for cursing out a wealthy man," his voice was cracking up now, " he took me to the Hawkins Bridge and placed a rope around my neck and rope around my wrists.

"People started coming to the bridge," tears were swelling in Spirit's eyes, "The man told the people that they needed order and would get what I got. He then pushed me off the bridge. I-I was hung there for several days before I finally died. I watched for a year as all of the people died trying to get revenge for me. I got tired of all the deaths, so I took matters in my own hands. So in the middle of the night, I took the man to the Hawkins Bridge and hung him there. He died in the morning and I was sort of satisfied.

"A witch came to my grave after learning what happened," Spirit said, "she said that she would let me have my body back whenever I wanted it in exchange, I would protect the child that would be living in my house. So I agreed to that. So for 157 years, I waited for that child which is you Ryou."

"Why am I to be protected?"Ryou asked.

"What I learned from the witch was that you had the power to defeat the man's relative," Spirit said.

"What powers?"Ryou asked.

"The powers of the most powerful witch,"Ryou said, "She had esp, the power of the elements, and the ability to talk to spirits."

"Oh, ok,"Ryou said.

"Is there any other questions you want answered?" Spirit asked.

"Yes, what was the language you two were speaking in and what was that spider"Ryou asked.

"The language was an Ancient Japanese language which we learned for several years," Spirit said, "We could teach you if you want."

"Okay,"Ryou said, "I would like to learn it and what about the spider?"

"The spider is the rochino spider. Rochino meaning 'evil poison' in Ancient Japanese. It's more dangerous than the brown recluse and the black widow together. When someone gets bitten by the spider the poison burns the insides, then the outside and all of your organs get burned. In my year, all of the victims were killed after the first day," Spirit said, "Is there anything else?"

"No,"Ryou said.

"We'll need to teach you how to use your magic,"Bakura said.

"Okay,"Ryou said.

End of Chapter 3

That was longer.I've already finished this story & made a sequal. Plus i'm writing more stories.

I'll make a deal, whoever reviews will go on a date in a future story with their favorite character.sounds good? please read & review. Todels -


	5. chp 4, Ryou's Lessons

Im back. this was done on the same day. im sore. i hate p.e. ive got a bilion bruises so yeah i'm great.

i also need help from the reviewers. give me some advise to do with bullies & my family. Ill give you a big computer hug.

yuki doesnt own anything.

Chapter 4: Ryou's Lessons

For five days,Ryou learned how to use his magic, spells, and Ancient Japanese. This day, he was going to learn about something more emotional.

"Today, you will learn how to read someone's mind,"Spirit said.

"Wouldn't that be easy?"Ryou asked.

"No, you would need to learn to read a selected person's mind,"Bakura said, "It's more complicated than just listening."

"So how do I read minds?"Ryou asked.

"First you find someone that you want to read their mind," Spirit said.

"Okay,"Ryou said, picking Bakura.

"Second, you'll need to empty your mind," Spirit said.

"Okay,"Ryou said.

"And finally, you'll need to concentrate on the person's mind," Spirit instructed.

"Okay,"Ryou said. So he did all three instructions. He then heard Bakura's voice.

-Oh man, why doesRyou have to be so cute? Hopefully I'm not blushing. Ack! He's too cute.-

Ryoublushed at Bakura's thoughts. He had a huge crush on Bakura.

"So what did you hear?" Spirit asked.

"Do I have to say?"Ryou asked embarrassed.

"Just tell us who you listened to," Spirit said.

"I listened to Bakura's thoughts,"Ryou mumbled now blushing like mad.

"Okay, now it's your Ancient Japanese lessons with Bakura," Spirit said smirking with a face that said _I'm going to get the both of you together with no one knowing._

"Okay,"Bakura muttered very embarrassed now.

So they both went to Bakura's room.

"You won't tell anyone about what I thought, will you?"Bakura asked.

"Let's just say if you don't tell my secret, I won't tell yours',"Ryou said.

"I won't,"Bakura said.

"Pinky promise?"Ryou asked, sticking out his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise,"Bakura said, locking his pinky finger with Ryou's, "So what's your secret?"

"It's the same as your secret,"Ryou said, "I have a huge thing for you."

"Well that makes the two of us,"Bakura laughed.

"Yeah,"Ryou smiled.

"You're cute when you smile," Bakuracomplimented.

"Thanks Bakura,"Ryou said.

"The Ancient Japanese word for love is kori,"Bakura said, "And the Ancient Japanese word for lover is korio."

"I'll be sure to remember that korio,"Ryou said.

"You mean I'm your korio?"Bakura asked.

"Of course you are,"Ryou said, "I love you too much not to say Mayu kori achi."

"Mayu kori achi racu,"Bakura said. He leaned towardsRyou closing up the space between them and kissed Ryou. When they let apart to get air,Bakura spoke first.

"Happiness is Maruchu," he said.

"And what does your name mean?" Hikari asked.

"Bakura means purity,"Bakura said. a/n actually its mikoro.oh well.

-Guess I don't have to get them together,- Spirit thought, -They already are together.-

End of Chapter 4

I dont know anything. I just made up the words. and this story is an original. I always thought why the hawkins bridge is haunted besides being over 100 years old & people being hung.so here's my idea. the hawkins bridge is a real haunted bridge that is really in nixa which is really a city in missouri.you can pick who the villian is. should it be malik, marik, yugi, yami, seto, or mokuba. please vote when you r&r. todels -


	6. Author's note

Hello, I'm still here.

This is an author's note. On this story, I will not update it until I have at least 10 to 15 reviews. I need all of the readers to vote on the bad guy in order for me to finish the story. If I don't get 10 to 15 reviews in 1 month, I'll just use whoever reviewed to be a great star. I'll use their review and give them a bunch of hugs. I'm in a desperate need of people who care. If no one cares, I don't know what I'll do. So please please review.

Ja ne.


	7. a lesson with Elements

wingweaver- Thank you. So that's one for Yami.

yuki#1- Thank you. And that's one for Marik.

Esther'nEra-guardians-ofChaos- I know I go too fast. Thank you for reviewing. And that's one for Pegasus.

Bazooka Bunny-chan- I'm getting to the romance and can you sing here comes the um groom. There will be some violence. Thank you for reviewing.

darklordblood- Have you ever heard of no flames! Though I thank you for reviewing. I've just been sidetracked from updating.

I do not own yugioh

Chapter 6: A Lesson with Elements

On the next day, Spirit decided to teach Ryou on his elemental use.

"Ryou, for the next two months, we're going to teach you on using elemental powers," Spirit said.

"Okay," Ryou said nodding his head once showing that he understood.

"The first element we're going to teach you is the wind element," Spirit said.

"Okay," Ryou said.

"First, we'll teach you to make a tornado," Spirit said, "Bakura, show Ryou what a proper tornado should look like."

"Eye, eye gramps!" Bakura said a little too cheerfully.

"Don't do that ," Spirit said annoyed.

"Gramps?" Ryou asked.

"Spirit here is my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather," Bakura said.

"Cool," Ryou grinned. -Ha, ha, ha! Spirit's a grandpa! Ha, ha, ha!-

"ANYWAYS, show Ryou what a proper tornado should look like," Spirit said agitated.

"Okey dokey!" Bakura hyperly said.

"Okay, who gave Bakura sugar this morning?" Spirit asked. He then heard Ryou whistle innocently, "Ryou."

"What? Bakura made me give him sugar for breakfast. I had no choice. He was giving me 'the face'!" Ryou cried.

"There's only one way to make him sane again," Spirit said.

"And that would be?" Ryou asked.

"Giving him herbal tea," Spirit said coolly.

"What! No! Not that nasty tea! Noooooo!" Bakura cried.

"Hey, Bakura, cookies," Spirit said.

"Cookies where?" Bakura asked. He had his tongue out and was barking like a dog.

"Gimme cookies, gimme cookies!" Bakura said. Spirit then hit Bakura on the head with a baseball bat.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Bakura asked nursing his head.

"To get you sane again," Spirit said, "Two ways to get Bakura sane are give him herbal tea or hit him in the head with an anonymous object. He might lose brain cells but it works."

"Remind me never to have sugar again," Bakura said still holding his head.

"Okay," Spirit said, "Now will you show Ryou a proper tornado please?"

"Okay I will," Bakura said. So Bakura concentrated on his aura to be in front of him in a circular format. Soon the clouds started to come together. The wind started to pick up also. Then there a funnel that came out of the sky. It then touched the ground to make a red tornado.

"All elements take color of the person's aura," Spirit said, "So my grandchild's aura is red while mine is silver and yours is blue."

"Cool," Ryou said.

"Now Bakura, decrease the tornado," Spirit instructed. So Bakura decreased the red tornado to be a small twister.

"Good, now Ryou," Spirit said turning to Ryou, "To make a proper tornado, you must concentrate on the tornado and your breathing. Nothing else but those two things."

"Okay," Ryou said.

"First, we'll do a small tornado so it would be easier to control," Spirit said.

"Okay," Ryou said.

"You will need to concentrate on your aura. Just visualize the tornado in your mind. Don't listen to anything else but your breathing. Clear your mind. And when you do all of those steps, then a tornado will appear," Spirit said.

"Okay," Ryou said. So he cleared his mind of all things except his breathing. Ryou concentrated his aura into a circular format to be in front of him.

"Ryou… Ryou… Open your eyes," Spirit said, "You're doing a good job."

So Ryou opened his eyes to see two tornadoes. One was red and the other was blue. The clouds in the sky were a violet color. Spirit used his hand to make a cutting sign and the tornadoes disappear.

"Very good Ryou," Spirit said, "Now to your Ancient Japanese lessons."

"Okay," Ryou said. So Ryou and Bakura went inside and to Bakura's room.

**End of Chapter 6**

Please r&r and no flames. We still have a while till the villain comes. So please vote for the villain.

4


End file.
